En busca de un hogar
by Deb ByunParkOh
Summary: [FAMILIA FRIKI] Pansy ha regresado a Inglaterra en busca de trabajo y un nuevo hogar. [HANSY] Este fic participa en la Tarea #3: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Soy una Slytherin, Potter

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en la Tarea #3: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Título:** En busca de un hogar

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis Friki (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Casa:** Slytherin.

 **Sinopsis:** Pansy ha regresado a Inglaterra en busca de trabajo y un nuevo hogar. [HANSY]

 **Rating:** K

 **Palabras:** 155.

.

* * *

 **I**

 **Soy una Slytherin, Potter**

* * *

.

Pansy había vuelto a Inglaterra luego de quince años en el exilio, sin tener un hogar, ni dinero, ni amigos. Lo único que quería era un trabajo que pudiera proporcionarle seguridad económica.

Caminaba buscando la casa que solicitaba una cuidadora de niños, pero estaba perdida. Veinte minutos más tarde, logró encontrar la casa. Su primera impresión era que la casa era preciosa y acogedora. Se acercó a la puerta, tocó y esperó. Revisaba nuevamente su vestuario, cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Parkinson? —preguntó Harry confundido.

Pansy ni siquiera contestó, simplemente se giró para irse, pero Harry la tomó del brazo.

—¿Vienes por el trabajo?

—Potter, ya he pagado mis errores...

—¿Quieres el trabajo? —preguntó Harry interrumpiéndola.

—¿Vas a dármelo?

Harry se hizo a un lado invitándola a entrar.

—Te advierto que mi hijo James es problemático.

—¿Más que tú?

Harry lanzó una carcajada.

—Peor.

Pansy lo miró desconfiada, pero luego sonrió.

—Soy una slytherin, Potter.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** Ya saben que odio editar y que esto con más palabras hubiera quedado mucho mejor, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió en este momento. Un aplauso para la originalidad del título.

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	2. Estas es tu venganza, ¿verdad?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en la Tarea #3: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Título:** En busca de un hogar

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis Friki (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Casa:** Slytherin.

 **Sinopsis:** Pansy ha regresado a Inglaterra en busca de trabajo y un nuevo hogar. [HANSY]

 **Rating:** K

 **Palabras:** 155.

.

* * *

 **II**

 **Esta es tu venganza, ¿verdad?**

* * *

.

Pansy entró a la casa hecha un basilisco. Se encontró con Potter en la cocina, que tomaba un café, pero cuando este levantó la mirada, escupió el líquido lanzando una carcajada.

—¡Merlín, Parkinson! ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó intentando infructuosamente dejar de reír.

Pansy que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza de barro, lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, mientras pensaba las mil una maneras de torturar tanto al padre como al hijo.

—Deja de reírte, Potter. Dale gracias a Merlín que he cambiado y que Albus ha escondido mi varita o tu hijo ya estuviera retorciéndose en el suelo con un cruciatus mío —dijo molesta buscando un paño para limpiarse.

Harry comenzó a reírse nuevamente.

—Te que dije James era problemático —dijo cuándo contuvo la risa.

—¡Ha sido Albus! —gritó histérica. —Esta es tu venganza, ¿verdad? ¿Me estás haciendo pagar el pasado con esos dementores? —preguntó acusadora, pero Harry no dejaba de reírse.

.

* * *

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	3. ¿Qué quieres de mi, Potter?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en la Tarea #3: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

 **Título:** En busca de un hogar

 **Autor:** Aurora Caelestis Friki (Esta es mi cuenta original. Suelo cambiarme el nickname muchas veces, pero esta es la oficial).

 **Casa:** Slytherin.

 **Sinopsis:** Pansy ha regresado a Inglaterra en busca de trabajo y un nuevo hogar. [HANSY]

 **Rating:** K

 **Palabras:** 155.

.

* * *

 **III**

 **¿Qué quieres de mi, Potter?**

* * *

.

Pansy llevaba tres años trabajando en el infierno y casi dos siendo la amante del diablo. Desde que había aceptado trabajar para Potter su vida había sido trastocada. Ya no vivía en una solitaria e impersonal habitación en el Caldero Chorreante, sino que se había mudado al inframundo, mejor conocido, como la casa de los Potter.

—¿Parkinson?

—¿Sí? —preguntó mientras terminaba de secar los platos.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres de mí, Potter? ¿La vida? —preguntaba Pansy teatralizando, mientras dejaba el plato en la encimera y se sentaba en las piernas de Harry a horcajadas. —¿Eso incluye a los dementores? —preguntó sonriendo mientras pasaba las manos por el cuello de Harry y este asentía.

—¿Qué dices?

—Con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Que tengamos otro dementor.

—No un dementor, sino una banshee como tú —contestó Harry burlón para luego funcionarse en un apasionado beso con su ex enemiga.

« _Al fin he encontrado un hogar_ », pensó Pansy.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** Vale que no ha sido mi mejor trabajo, pero el límite de palabras jode.

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
